One Hundred Years
by remie.lovely
Summary: Amy/Ricky, OOC, Oneshot songfic based on song by Five For Fighting.


**A/n: Secret Life doesn't belong to me obviously and neither does the song 100 years. That belongs to five for fighting.**

**100 years**

**I'm 15 for a moment**

**Caught in between 10 and 20**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

"Amy, whats wrong?" Ricky was rocking John when he realized that she had been staring at him.

"Can I ask you something?" She pushed he hair out of her face and shifted nervously on her bed.

"Okay" He placed the now sleeping baby in his bassinet and sat next to her on the bed.

"At band camp you told me it could be the start of something big. Were you lying or did something change? Because, at school, you just ignored me. "

"Why does this matter now? You're with Ben and I'm a totally different person now."

"I was just thinking about it when I was in the hospital and I don't know."

"Back then... it was probably meant to be a pick up line. Strange thing is, look where we are. It was the start of something big. It was the start of a life." He pushed the piece of hair that had fallen back to her face away and looked into her eyes. "And now this, this could be the start of something big, I … Amy " He gently kissed her on the lips then pulled away slowly.

"Ricky... I... I'm still with Ben." She stuttered completely shocked.

"Do you truly deep down really love him as much as you say you do?"

She looked away and thought for a moment before deciding.

"No"

"Good"

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**She feels better than ever**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from Mars**

"Mommy, wake up!" Seven year old John jumped up on the bed with them.

"John, its early don't you want to get more sleep?" Amy rolled over groggily.

"Nope, besides Daddy made breakfast and he wanted me to come get you."

"Okay I'm coming." She stepped out of bed and padded into the kitchen of the small apartment.

"Oh yea, Happy Birthday Mommy" John said as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks" Amy sat down next to Ricky who had just poured her a glass of orange juice.

After they finished eating breakfast, Ricky led Amy towards the couch where he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Amy, you have given me the best seven years of my life. You made me a better man. You changed me into the man I am today. I was wondering if now I could have you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me Amy?"

"Yes"

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

"Amy he is just trying to get in your pants again. Why can't you see that?" Ben yelled. He was angry that Amy was leaving him for Ricky.

"He has changed a lot Ben, and so have I. I need to be with the father of my child. He needs his mom and dad." Amy had known this wasn't going to go well.

"I could be his dad Amy!We had all this figured out before he decided to butt into our business!"

"No Ben! It is his business and it isn't yours! Maybe you need to stay out of it!"

"Fine I will! Goodbye Amy."

"Goodbye Ben"

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**Still the man, but you see I'm a they**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind**

"Happy Birthday Ricky" Amy smiled at her husband and she sat down at the table next to her seventeen year old son.

"Yea dad, how does it feel to be old?" John joked from his spot at the table.

"I'm only thirty three. I'm still young. Young enough to kick your butt and also young enough to have another child." He laughed looking down at Amy's very pregnant belly.

"Yea whatever, old man"

"John don't make fun of your father. I reserve the right to pretend I don't see anything when he kicks your butt."

"You're just saying that because you'll be thirty three next year."

"How bout we eat some cake now?" Amy said changing the subject.

"Sounds good"

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

"I can't believe he is getting married. My baby boy is all grown up and getting married." Amy paced through the kitchen in their house.

"Amy you knew this was coming. He has been serious about Kate for a long time and he loves her. Besides she will be good for him"

"I know I just feel so old."

"We're not that old."

"Yea I guess"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**Within a morning star**

"First day of sophomore year, can you believe it?" Madison asked anxiously from her locker next to Amy's

"I know, this year is going to be so different from last year." Amy said her eyes searching the halls for her boyfriend.

"Yea, I know, you're not pregnant, you're not with Ben, you're with Ricky. I think you get the biggest changes Amy." Madison said looking slightly disappointed.

"You forgot that not being pregnant means she does have a baby at home."Lauren reminded them.

"Yea, but it's going to be a good year, I can feel it." Amy said as she spotted Ricky walking towards them. "I'll see you guys later okay." Amy walked up to her boyfriend who put his arm around her.

"Yep, it's definitely going to be a good year" She repeated to him

"I couldn't agree more"

**15 I'm all right with you**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only go 100 years to live**

"What do you want for your birthday, Amy?" Ricky asked as he put John down for his nap.

"My birthday isn't for another month and I have no idea. I have everything I want in this room with me right now."

"I just want to do something special for you."

"I know. You really have changed so much."

"Yea, a year ago, I would never have believed this is where I would be, but I like it here with you."

"Me neither, I wouldn't wish it any other way."

**Half the time goes by**

**Suddenly you're wise**

**Another blink of an eye**

**67 is gone**

**The sun is getting high**

**We're moving on**

"I can't believe we are going to be grandparents again." Ricky sighed sitting back in a chair in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Well you knew Isabella wanted another child." Amy laughed.

"Yea but I still haven't gotten over the shock of our baby girl having the fist child or getting married."

"Well at least she waited till she was settled to get married and have children. I mean she has Eric when she was twenty-seven."

"Now she is thirty five and having another little boy."

"I don't understand why you are freaking out so bad. I mean we became great-grandparent two months ago."

"Don't remind me of the fact that our twenty-two year old granddaughter just became a mother."

"You are such an old softy, I mean she is the same age we were when we got married. Besides I as fifteen when John was born."

"I remember, we were so young."

"And so unprepared"

"But we did good Amy"

"I know"

**I'm 99 for a moment**

**Dying for just another moment**

**And I'm dreaming **

**Counting the ways to where you are**

"I miss you so much" Amy sat in her wheelchair looking down at her husband's tombstone. "You were my life, my love, my everything." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.

"Mom it's getting late. We should get going." John stated walking up behind him.

"I know it sound's morbid but I can't wait to be lying next to him."

"I know mom." He sighed looking down at her frail frame.

"It'll be soon."

"I know "

"I love you son."

"I love you too mom"

**15 there's still time for you**

"Ricky this is beautiful." Amy looked down at the charm bracelet on her arm. She took in all five of the charms hanging down with aw. There was an A then a heart, then a R, then a little teddy bear, then a J.

"I told you that I wanted your gift to be special."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**22 I feel her too**

"I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Ricky Underwood"

"We did it" she whispered taking his hand as he led her down the aisle.

"Yea I know. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"The rest of our lives."

**33 you're on your way**

**Every day's a new day**

"It's a girl!" the doctor anouced as he places the new born baby on Amy's stomach.

"We did it" Ricky whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You alway's say that." Amy cried as she cuddled her daughter.

"What should we name her?"

"Isabella, it means beautiful." Amy knew the name fit perfectly.

"Hello beautiful, hope you enjoy the next hundred year because that's what you have."

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

"_Hi John, daddy's here, I love you"_

**Fin**


End file.
